La mort de Damon
by Pouki26
Summary: Elena est près de Damon pour ses derniers instants. Dernier épisode de la saison 2. OS


Juste après avoir vu le dernier épisode de la saison 2 qui était vraiment génial j'ai écris cet OS rapidement. Cela concerne le passage où Elena se retrouve seule avec Damon dans sa chambre alors que celui-ci est sur le point de mourir.

* * *

><p>Étendu sur son lit, le visage en sueur, Damon sait qu'il ne lui reste que quelques instants à vivre. Pourtant, dans son malheur, Elena est près de lui qui le prend tendrement dans ses bras afin de le soutenir et l'accompagner vers la mort qui se rapproche inéluctablement.<p>

Alors qu'elle se glisse contre lui posant la tête sur sa poitrine, le beau et ténébreux vampire murmure à l'oreille de celle qui compte le plus à ses yeux :

-Je sais que tu aimes Stefan, et que ce sera toujours lui…Mais je t'aime Elena. Il faut que tu le saches.

-Je le sais.

-Tu aurais dû me rencontrer en 1864. Tu m'aurais apprécié.

-Je t'apprécie maintenant. Juste comme tu es.

Sur ces quelques mots, Elena approche tout doucement son visage de celui de Damon et dépose sur ses lèvres un chaste baiser.

-Merci. Dit-il en ouvrant les yeux.

-Je t'en prie !

Alors que leurs yeux sont rivés l'un à l'autre, Damon esquisse un maigre sourire en guise de remerciement et de gratitude avant de refermer ses paupières, épuisé par le mal qui le ronge. Il souffre terriblement et il sent à chaque minute, à chaque seconde qui passe que la mort s'immisce un peu plus en lui, dans chaque parcelle de son corps jusqu'au plus profond de son âme et de son esprit.

Il perd totalement pied, lutter ne lui sert à rien, mais la présence de la femme qu'il aime tout contre lui est un moment de bonheur qu'il veut à tout prix pouvoir apprécier avant de pousser la porte de l'Enfer. Car Damon en a conscience. Ce n'est certainement pas au Paradis qu'il ira, mais bien en Enfer. Mais qu'importe ! Elena est dans ses bras et c'est tout ce qui compte.

Devant le visage torturé de l'homme qui se meurt devant elle, Elena ne peut retenir une vague de culpabilité et de peur l'envahir et lui serrer les entrailles. Damon, le frère de celui qu'elle aime va mourir et elle ne peut rien faire contre ça. Bientôt il ne sera plus qu'un souvenir, tout comme ses parents, John et Jenna. Quelques larmes apparaissent au coin de ses yeux qui brillent de chagrin et d'angoisse, et roulent le long de ses joues suivant le chemin de son cou.

Elena ne peut désormais plus détacher son regard de Damon. Que faire ? Elle ne veut pas le perdre. Elle tient beaucoup trop à lui. Malgré tout ce que cet homme arrogant ait pu faire, de bien ou de mal, elle ne peut se résoudre à le laisser s'en aller de cette manière.

Elle ferme les yeux très forts pour empêcher de nouvelles larmes d'apparaître et prend la décision qui s'impose. Elle va offrir à ce vampire un cadeau d'au revoir qui lui permettra de partir heureux et serein. Un cadeau que même dans la mort il ne pourra oublier.

Alors que Damon se laisse bercer par l'effluve qui se dégage des cheveux de la belle, attendant avec impatience le moment de son dernier souffle et la délivrance de cette horrible douleur, il sent une main se poser sur sa poitrine et une seconde se porter à sa joue. Alors qu'il tente d'ouvrir les yeux pour comprendre ce qu'il se passe les lèvres d'Elena s'écrase sur les siennes. Un baiser aussi léger qu'un papillon qui se transforme bientôt en un baiser plus fougueux qui cherche avidement une réponse.

Il veut la repousser pour demander la raison de ce comportement mais il n'en a pas la force. Ses bras refusent de se mouvoir, tant de fatigue que de surprise, alors il accepte finalement d'entrouvrir les lèvres et de laisser la jeune fille approfondir leur baiser qu'il savoure comme si celui-ci était le premier qu'il recevait de toute sa vie.

Satisfaite de ce premier pas Elena rompt cet instant magique pour planter son regard ardent dans celui du vampire.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Souffle Damon en soutenant ses yeux brillants d'une étrange lueur.

-Chut ! Murmure Elena à son tour en posant un doigt sur la bouche de ce dernier. Je te libère de ta souffrance. Répond elle simplement avant de caresser son visage et de l'embrasser de nouveau.

Ne cherchant pas davantage les raisons qui poussent Elena à se conduire de cette façon, une bouffée de joie et un instant d'espoir envahit notre beau vampire qui retrouve soudain l'usage de ses bras qui ne tardent pas à s'enrouler autour du corps de la jeune fille qui en profite pour se rapprocher alors de lui collant sa généreuse poitrine contre lui.

Pendant que les mains d'Elena s'affairent à déboutonner avec empressement la chemise de Damon elle s'installe à califourchon sur lui sans cesser de l'embrasser avec une envie folle.

Leurs langues se mêlent et se démêlent, se cherchent avec rage et passion. Le temps presse et les ardeurs de la jeune femme font oublier à Damon la douleur et la peur de disparaître bientôt.

Ils se séparent à bout de souffle et l'espace d'un instant leurs yeux se croisent laissant transparaître d'étranges expressions qui les troublent au plus profond d'eux-mêmes.

Elena agit depuis quelques minutes sous le coup de l'impulsion et de la culpabilité, mais une terreur sans nom la saisie. Que Damon soit ou non mourant elle prend conscience qu'elle a éperdument envie de lui et de sentir son corps se coller et se mêler au sien. Affolée par cette révélation elle secoue la tête et ne réalise même pas que Damon lui-même est effaré par le comportement de la jolie brune. Jamais, même dans ses rêves les plus fous il n'aurait pu imaginer Elena agir avec une telle passion dévorante. Bien qu'extrêmement faible il en ressent cependant une vive émotion de plaisir et un trop plein d'amour surgir du plus profond de son être. Il a également un cruel désir de se fondre en elle et de ne faire à jamais plus qu'un avec cette femme.

Se ressaisissant rapidement et chassant cette surprenante vérité de son esprit, Elena découvre le corps de Damon et sans plus se poser de questions entreprend de déposer une multitude de petits baiser dans son cou et sur son torse, descendant le long de ses abdominaux et de son ventre, ses mains suivant le même chemin. Elle peut entendre la respiration haletante et saccadée de sa victime et ne sait s'il réagit à ses baisers ou si c'est seulement la douleur qui l'oblige à émettre de tels sons.

La tête enfoncée dans l'oreiller, les yeux fermés, Damon goutte et subit avec une intensité redoublée les caresses et les baisers d'Elena, et quand il ne sent plus sa bouche brûlante contre sa peau il ouvre les yeux. Elle vient de retirer son chemisier et semble hésiter à aller plus loin en dégrafant son soutien gorge.

Ils se regardent et se scrutent comme si chacun cherchait à sondre l'âme de l'autre.

-Ne fais pas quelque chose que tu pourrais regretter. S'élève soudain la voix du beau ténébreux brisant ainsi le silence dans lequel ils s'étaient murés depuis plusieurs minutes.

Elena se contente de le fixer de ses yeux noisette ne sachant quelle réponse lui apporter. Elle a envie de lui même si elle cherche désespérément à se le nier, mais son cœur lui ordonne de cesser immédiatement cette folie. Si elle tient à cet homme, si elle le respecte voir même si elle l'aime elle doit arrêter de se comporter de cette façon. Elle n'en a pas le droit. Qui est-elle pour abuser ainsi d'un homme mourant ?

Elle se sent totalement perdue, mais la passion et le désir qui l'animent bien malgré elle sont trop violents, trop intenses pour que Damon puisse supporter une telle ardeur de sa part.

-J'ai rêvé bon nombres de fois où je pourrais t'avoir rien qu'à moi. Poursuit doucement Damon. Et alors qu'aujourd'hui tu acceptes de t'offrir à moi, je n'ai même pas la force de m'occuper de toi. Termine-t-il dans un petit rire ironique.

Elena laisse échapper un soupir avant de s'allonger de tout son long sur le corps de son amant d'un soir collant ainsi sa poitrine et sa peau douce contre la moiteur du torse de Damon. Elle enfouit sa tête dans le cou du vampire enroulant ses mains autour de sa tête et ne fait rien pour réprimer sa peine qui s'écoule de nouveau sur ses joues.

-Je peux mourir heureux. Murmure le jeune homme dans l'oreille d'Elena.

-Chut ! Se contente de répondre cette dernière en passant sa main dans la chevelure ébène du vampire.

Les bras qui enserrent la taille de la jeune femme cessent soudain leur pression pour retomber mollement le long de son corps. La vie de Damon ne tient plus qu'à un fil mais un mince sourire reste figé sur son visage quand il sent se répandre dans son cou les larmes de la jolie brune. Il n'a jamais supporté de voir Elena pleurer mais aujourd'hui ces larmes le rassure et le réconforte. Il comprend alors qu'en dépit de tout ce qu'il a pu lui faire, la blesser, la contrarier…elle tient toujours à lui et qu'elle ressent peut-être pour lui bien plus qu'un sentiment de simple amitié.

-Merci Elena…

-Pourquoi ? Demande-t-elle inconsciemment sans cesser de sangloter.

-D'être là…de m'avoir pardonné mes erreurs…et pour ce moment que tu viens de m'offrir…

-Jamais je ne t'aurais laissé seul. Dit-elle en relevant la tête pour observer le visage livide de Damon.

-Ta peau est si chaude…si douce…souffle-t-il comme s'il n'avait pas entendu les derniers mots d'Elena.

Dans quelques minutes Damon expirera son dernier souffle, son dernier soupir…Elena sent son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine mais que peut-elle faire de plus à part rester près de lui jusqu'à la fin ?

_Pourquoi la vie était-elle si injuste avec elle ? Pourquoi devait-elle perdre sans arrêt les personnes qu'elle aimait ? Que ferait-elle désormais sans Damon à ses côtés ? Bien sur elle était avec Stefan qu'elle aimait de tout son cœur mais elle sentait et savait que plus rien ne serait plus jamais pareil sans l'ainé des Salvatore dans sa vie. Bon sang, éprouvait-elle quelques sentiments amoureux pour lui ? _

Elena ne parvient plus à réfléchir et ne pense qu'au malheur qui va bientôt arriver. Mais alors qu'elle est plongée dans ses pensées contemplant le visage de son ami et caressant ses cheveux pour l'apaiser, elle l'entend marmonner quelques mots qui sonnent comme un adieu.

-Je t'aime Elena…

Au son de cette voix qui n'est plus qu'un écho lointain le cœur de la jeune fille rate un battement et s'étouffe dans un sanglot quand elle tente de prononcer son nom.

-Da…Damon. Non…

Elle prend son visage entre ses mains comme si ce simple geste pouvait le sauver mais comprend très vite que la vie de Damon Salvatore vient de toucher à sa fin.

Elena pose une dernière fois ses lèvres sur celle du vampire, puis, dans un cri de désespoir elle laisse éclater sa souffrance en hurlant à plein poumon le prénom de celui pour qui son amitié grandissante c'était finalement changée en amour sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive.

Pleurant à chaudes larmes contre la poitrine de ce dernier elle murmure alors ces quelques mots.

-Damon…je t'aime…

* * *

><p>Je n'aime pas particulièrement la fin, pas parce que j'ai finalement laissé Damon mourir mais parce que je pense l'avoir un peu bâclé.<p>

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.


End file.
